Static electricity is a natural phenomenon and is produced by a variety of ways, such as contact and friction. Static electricity is everywhere in our daily life. High electrostatic voltage, several thousand volts or even tens of thousands of volts, is in our body and around us. For some electrostatic sensitive components, normal performances thereof may be directly lost due to static electricity, and even normal functions may be completely lost. Thus, electrostatic protection is a timeless problem in the manufacturing field of display panels.